farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Chinese FarmVille
is a Chinese version of FarmVille. It was released in late December 2010 and it's very similar to the original FarmVille, except for few differences in the items, and of course the language. You will be asked to start playing when somebody with that version of game sends you a gift request or invites you. You can start playing this version from this link: http://apps.facebook.com/farmvillechinese/index.php?ref=bookmarks. If you already have an open FV account, your level will be copied to this version. This does not affect on your regular account. FV Cash may or may not transfer. You also will receive like you played this game and you did not spend anything - depends your level ofachievement. Messages As of Jan 22, 2011 Market welcome screen 18.08.2011 Animals need to be reunited Market seeds&trees 18.08.2011 China FV seeds&trees25.jpg China FV seeds&trees24.jpg China FV seeds&trees23.jpg China FV seeds&trees01.jpg China FV seeds&trees22.jpg China FV seeds&trees21.jpg China FV seeds&trees20.jpg China FV seeds&trees19.jpg China FV seeds&trees18.jpg China FV seeds&trees17.jpg China FV seeds&trees16.jpg China FV seeds&trees15.jpg China FV seeds&trees14.jpg China FV seeds&trees13.jpg China FV seeds&trees12.jpg China FV seeds&trees11.jpg China FV seeds&trees10.jpg China FV seeds&trees09.jpg China FV seeds&trees08.jpg China FV seeds&trees07.jpg China FV seeds&trees06.jpg China FV seeds&trees05.jpg China FV seeds&trees04.jpg China FV seeds&trees03.jpg China FV seeds&trees26.jpg China FV seeds&trees02.jpg '''Market '''animals 18.08.2011 china FV animals 1.jpg china FV animals 2.jpg china FV animals 3.jpg china FV animals 4.jpg china FV animals 5.jpg china FV animals 6.jpg china FV animals 7.jpg china FV animals 8.jpg '''Market '''buildings 18.08.2011 china FV buildings 1.jpg china FV buildings 2.jpg china FV buildings 3.jpg china FV buildings 4.jpg china FV buildings 5.jpg china FV buildings 6.jpg china FV buildings 7.jpg china FV buildings 8.jpg china FV buildings 9.jpg china FV buildings 10.jpg china FV buildings 11.jpg china FV buildings 12.jpg china FV buildings 13.jpg china FV buildings 14.jpg '''Market '''decorations 18.08.2011 china FV decorations 1.jpg china FV decorations 2.jpg china FV decorations 3.jpg china FV decorations 4.jpg china FV decorations 5.jpg china FV decorations 6.jpg china FV decorations 7.jpg china FV decorations 8.jpg china FV decorations 9.jpg china FV decorations 10.jpg china FV decorations 11.jpg china FV decorations 12.jpg china FV decorations 13.jpg china FV decorations 14.jpg china FV decorations 15.jpg china FV decorations 16.jpg china FV decorations 17.jpg china FV decorations 18.jpg china FV decorations 19.jpg china FV decorations 20.jpg china FV decorations 21.jpg china FV decorations 22.jpg china FV decorations 23.jpg china FV decorations 24.jpg china FV decorations 25.jpg china FV decorations 26.jpg china FV decorations 27.jpg '''Market '''farm aides 18.08.2011 china FV farm aides 1.jpg china FV farm aides 2.jpg china FV farm aides 3.jpg china FV farm aides 4.jpg china FV farm aides 5.jpg china FV farm aides 6.jpg china FV farm aides 7.jpg china FV farm aides 8.jpg china FV farm aides 9.jpg '''Market '''clothes 18.08.2011 china FV farm clothes 1.jpg china FV farm clothes 2.jpg china FV farm clothes 3.jpg china FV farm clothes 4.jpg china FV farm clothes 5.jpg china FV farm clothes 6.jpg china FV farm clothes 7.jpg china FV farm clothes 8.jpg Category:Stub